starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dark Underlord
O Dark Underlord foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith durante as Novas Guerras Sith. Suas origens era um mistério, mas teorias sobre sua identidade variou de ele ter sido convocado para o reino do caos, para ele ser o espírito de Lettow GeneralXendor. Biografia Durante o primeiro trimestre das Novas Guerras Sith, o Underlord escuro era conhecido como um saqueador sangrento ganhando a ira da República Galáctica. Como o líder das forças Sith, ele foi capaz de consolidar um grande grupo de guerreiros Sith de elite conhecidos como os Cavaleiros Negros. Cerca de 1.750 ABY , o Underlord e seus Cavaleiros Negros tinham criado uma base no planeta Malrev IV. O planeta continha um poderoso Templo Sith, que ampliou o uso do Lado Negro da Força. O próprio templo pode ter sido construído pelo Underlord escuro para ajudar a neutralizar o exército Jedi; No entanto, é possivel que o templo foi construído antes da hora do Dark Underlord. Em qualquer caso, o General Jedi Murrtaggh, um inimigo perene de Dark Underlord, preparado para eliminar o perigoso Lorde Sith, enquanto suas forças estavam estacionados ali. Desconhecido para a Dark Underlord, Murrtaggh pago por um grande grupo de mercenários Mandalorianos para encenar um ataque de diverso aos Cavaleiros Negros enquanto Murrtaggh já preparado para esgueirar-se por trás das linhas inimigas para assassinar o líder Sith. À medida que a batalha começou, o Lorde das Trevas enviou seu principal general para conduzir suas forças contra os Mandalorianos. Durante o caos da batalha, Murrtaggh executou seu plano e se infiltrou fortaleza do Dark Underlord. Como os dois envolvidos na batalha Murrtaggh caiu para o lado escuro, e assim derrubando o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Talentos O Dark Underlord era um dos poucos Sith com potência suficiente para travar ativamente guerra contra os Jedi. O Lorde Sith era um mestre da Jar'Kai, empunhando um par de espadas Sith como armas, apesar do fato de que eles foram fortemente datado pelo tempo de seu reinado. Nos bastidores O artigo de Abel Peña Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties afirma que o Underlord se tornou um líder Sith cerca de 250 anos após a morte de Darth Ruin (que viveu por volta de 2000 ABY) e que "ele era um saqueador sangrento do primeiro trimestre de Novas Guerras Sith." Sua data de morte é imagem actualmente desconhecida. O Dark Underlord apareceu originalmente em The Dark Side Sourcebook como um "Espírito do Lado Sombrio". Um imagem de um não identificado general Zeltron Sith em "A História do Mandalorianos" foi inicialmente identificado por muitos fãs como sendo o Dark Underlord, mas Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties estabelecido que o personagemfoi como um dos Generais Underlords .O Underlord é de uma espécie de fantasma lado sombrio veio a idéia original de Peña para Blackhole. Fontes *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Notas e Referências Categoria:Indivíduos de espécies não-identificadas Categoria:Machos Categoria:Entidades da Força Categoria:Lordes Sith das Novas Guerras Sith Categoria:Sith não identificados